Warning: It May Happen to You
by Revellie
Summary: Are friends really worth the embarrassment that they put you through?


**Disclaimer:** I would like to say, due to the horror of YouTube cutting off my videos because apparently copyright has a whole new meaning now, that if I am copyrighting, this whole site is copyrighting so f' you not my fault I did not know. _Inuyasha_ is property of Rumiko Takahashi while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is Yoshihiro Togashi's.

* * *

Ah, home. The greatest concept humanity has thought of. Sure indoor plumbing and A/C are some other great inventions, but they are meaningless if one cannot call a place home.

These were Kagome's thoughts as she walked into her home and dropped her purse on the table near the entrance. Taking off her shoes, Kagome walked into her kitchen a few feet away to get something to drink. As she walked to the refrigerator she saw three empty jugs of cranberry juice on the middle of her table.

"_Okay. Since when has anyone even liked that?"_ Kagome wondered as she grabbed a cup and poured herself some water. Mid-swing Kagome heard two huge **_'thuds'_** come from upstairs and then laughter. "_Sounds like Kazuma and Yusuke are having a good time."_

Sometimes, _just_ sometimes, Kagome kind of regretted the day she decided to rent a place with the Spirit Detectives and Keiko. Everything is fun and all, but there is only so many death threats and how often things have to be repaired before one reaches the end of their rope. The only things keeping Kagome from blowing a fuse and leaving was the fact that Keiko needed her to be the other girl in testosteroneville and Hiei was nice to look at. Especially when he would walk out of the bathroom in the mornings still dripping wet and a towel wrap around his waist.

That being said, Kagome shook off her naughty thoughts and decided to go ahead a try to prevent any damages that may be cause by the loveable buffoons.

If those two were laughing like that, it meant they must have done something to Hiei. So, as she headed upstairs, she was expecting to see paint, flour, or some kind of mess producing product. What she was not expecting to see was Yusuke and Kazuma rolling on the floor laughing in front of the bathroom.

If that was not weird enough, Kurama was leaning on the wall for support as he tried to hold in his mirth and failed horribly. That was not normal. Since when has the serious diplomat of the group ever find delight with the other two to this magnitude?

While Kagome was freaking out, she noticed that someone was occupying the bathroom and it sounded like they were having an unpleasant time. "_What the hell? Is that Hiei?!"_ Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama were all out here, Keiko was visiting her parents, and that definitely was not Kagome herself so she could only assume that it was indeed Hiei.

"You guys what the hell happened? Please tell me Hiei is not going to kill you when he gets out of there," Kagome pleaded.

"Buahahaha…..*lung full of air* hahahahahaha." Well that takes Yusuke and Kazuma out. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to Kurama. "Well?"

Kurama tried his best to calm down and explain, "See Yusuke once heard about what cranberry juice does to the digestive system," Yusuke laughed harder, "and wanted to see what would happen to a demon's body. He tricked Hiei into drinking it but nothing happened," Kurama chuckled, "and Yusuke would not take that so he went and bought one more jug."

Kurama broke into a fit of laughter once more. Kazuma had calmed down somewhat and finished for him.

"Nothing happened when Hiei drank it all so Urameshi bought another one. Hiei wasn't going to do it because he was feeling funny but Yusuke insulted his pride and he chugged everything!" Laughter broke out again from all three.

"Bet he regrets _drinking it all now_!" Yusuke laughed.

"Okay I understand that, but what does that have to do with Hiei being in the bathr…oom…"suddenly everything clicked and Kagome went into hysterics. She laughed so hard that she could no longer breathe and landed on her knees as she held on to her sides.

"You will all regret this! Starting with you Detective," Hiei threatened from his prison.

That did nothing but cause everyone fall to their backs on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"No wonder you were always grumpy!" Yusuke yelled, "You were constipated!"


End file.
